Back At One
by ayshin79
Summary: Edited Faith doesn't know what Matt has planned for her after dating for one year.


1.1.1.1 Back At One  
  
I pulled into the driveway of my boyfriend's house. We were celebrating our 1-year anniversary as a couple. I came out of my car and locked it. I was straightening my clothes while walking to the front door. I was about to knock on the door, but I saw a not addressed to me on the front door.  
  
It's undeniable that we should be together  
  
It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never  
  
The basis is need to know  
  
If you don't know just how I feel  
  
Then let me show you now that I'm for real  
  
If all things in time  
  
Time will reveal  
  
The note read:  
  
"Faith, I have planned something special for us tonight. I love you so much and I wanted to express it to you tonight. The door is open so please come in and go into the living room. Then light all the candles that you see, from there I'll tell you what to do next.  
  
Love Always, Matt"  
  
I opened the door and walked into the living room. I was in awe of how the living room was decorated. By the time, I had finished lighting all the candles in the living room; Matt was standing by the entrance, with my back facing him. He just stood there and admired the way I looked. I turned around and saw him there, smiling.  
  
"What's all this about, Matt?" I asked him  
  
"You'll find out later tonight. Just dance with me," he said as he put my favorite love song on the stereo. We danced in each other's arms.  
  
One: You're like a dream come true  
  
Two: Just wanna be with you  
  
Three: Girl it's plain to see that you're the only one for me  
  
And four: Repeat steps one through three  
  
Five: Make you fall in love with me  
  
If ever I believe my work is done  
  
Then I'll start back at one  
  
After the dance, he led me into the dining room, where he sat me down and started bringing our dinner. We sat and talked for what seemed like hours. After dinner, we took a stroll around the backyard. It was a little chilly and I didn't bring my jacket. Matt saw me being cold and asked, "Are you cold?" I nodded as he put hic jacket around me. We walked some more and we ended up going to our special spot: where he asked me to be his girlfriend last year.  
  
"Matt, it's such a beautiful night," I exclaimed as I cuddled with him  
  
"It is, but it's not as beautiful as you are right now," he told me as he leaned in for a kiss  
  
So incredible, the way things work themselves out  
  
And all emotional once you know what it's all about  
  
And undesirable for us to be apart  
  
'Cause you know you got the keys to my heart  
  
We got up and cleaned ourselves off. Matt faced me and said, "Faith, there's something that I want to say to you. Please don't say anything until I finish, ok?" I nodded  
  
"Faith, I love you with my whole heart. You have my heart and my soul. I can't explain the things I feel whenever I'm around you. You give me a sense of peace and happiness. I can't imagine my life without you…" he got down on one knee "…will you marry me?" He got the ring box out and showed me the ring.  
  
I was in awe of how gorgeous the ring was and said, "Yes!" He put the ring on and started to get up.  
  
One: You're like a dream come true  
  
Two: Just wanna be with you  
  
Three: Girl it's plain to see that you're only one for me  
  
And four: Repeat steps one through three  
  
Five: Make you fall in love with me  
  
If ever I believe that my work is done  
  
Then I'll start back at one  
  
He gave me a tender kiss. It was soft, yet passionate. I have never experienced true love before, not until now. We walked back to the house, arm in arm. We just talked about the wedding plans and stuff. By the time we got there, our family and friends were in the living room, waiting for our return. Gilbert, Jeff and my parents were all waiting in front of our friends. That was a surprise that he planned for us, which I didn't know. When we got there, I was in a surprise of my life. Matt and I hugged everyone there. We talked and had a good time.  
  
Say farewell to the dark of night  
  
I see the coming of the sun  
  
I feel like a little child whose life had just begun  
  
You came and breathed new life  
  
Into this lonely heart of mine  
  
You threw out the lifeline just in the nick of time  
  
Matt and I got in everyone and got his or her attention for a few minutes.  
  
"Everyone, Faith and I just want to thank you all for your coming here and supporting us. I know for sure that I was relieved when Faith said yes when I asked her to marry me…" everyone laughed, "…I just want to say that it's been a roller coaster ride for Faith and myself. We've been through so much together and I wouldn't change it for anything else in the world. Faith, I love you so much!!!" All the women in the women started crying, which led everyone to say "Speech." I shook my head hard, but after 5 minutes I gave in.  
  
One: You're like a dream come true  
  
Two: Just wanna be with you  
  
Three: Girl it's plain to see that you're the only one for me  
  
And four: Repeat steps on through three  
  
Five: Make you fall in love with me  
  
If ever I believe my work is done  
  
Then I'll start back at one  
  
I got in front of Matt and said, "Like Matt said, I am really thrilled that everyone is here with us, celebrating this special occasion with us. I couldn't have asked for a better group of friends, but I couldn't have asked for a better fiancée. Yes, we have had been through so much together and I look forward to going through more challenges ahead because I know that those challenges will make our relationship stronger. Our relationship would not be the way it is without those tough times. Matt, I love you so much!! You're my best friend, you're my everything!" I kissed him softly on the lips; he pulled me in closer and kissed me hard. Everyone was cheering for us as they watched. We broke the kiss and laughed. We continued to celebrate our engagement. 


End file.
